My Little Pony: The Enemy Within
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: After receiving a necklace from a mysterious woman, Neo begins acting strangely, and later becomes dangerous to the ponies of Ponyville, but when Princess Luna tried to help Neo, he must face the enemy within himself.
1. Chapter 1 A Strange Gift

My Little Pony: The Enemy Within

Chapter 1

A Strange Gift

It was another typical day in Ponyville, nothing but ponies walking around, doing their usual everyday activities (then again, what else is new). Neo was just leaving the spa center after getting his back, feet and neck massaged, and he had given the spa ponies a 60 bit tip.

He was on his way back to the Castle of Friendship, and as he was walking, he heard someone say, "Young man, come here." Neo looked back and he saw a figure wearing a black cloak. This figure didn't appear to be a pony, the figure sounded like a young woman and she offered Neo a free gift. She gave Neo a necklace with a pentagram on it and she told him to wear it at all times because it would being him good fortune. Neo looked at the necklace and he thought it looked kind of strange, then he looked and the figure was suddenly gone. Neo wondered how this figure suddenly disappeared, but he paid it no mind, and so he put on the necklace and continued walking back to the Castle of Friendship.

When Neo got back to the castle, Twilight and Spike greeted him and they didn't notice the necklace he was wearing. For the next 5 days, Neo started to feel strange, and eventually, he began to act strange. He started to avoid his friends and wanted to be alone most of the time. Twilight and her friends felt very concerned and knew something wasn't right, it wasn't like Neo to avoid them, they began to think he wasn't himself.

The next day, Neo began to feel worse, and he was still wearing the necklace that the strange figure had given him. Neo was sitting in the throne room and he began to feel really weird. Then suddenly, Neo fell to the ground and he felt like he was in pain. Then Neo's body color darkened and he started changing. Now Neo's dark side had been unleashed thanks to the necklace he had been wearing.

Neo made an angry face and he went into the castle library. He grabbed a book, opened it and then he threw it on the floor. Annoyed by everything, he took books off the shelves and threw them on the floor. Then the knocked over shelves and books were scattered all over the room.

Twilight heard the noise, she came into the library and saw what Neo was doing, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, Neo was actually tearing up the library. Twilight said, "Neo, what in Celestia's name are you doing?" Neo glared at her and said, "Outta my way lady."

Then Neo left the library and walked out of the castle, Twilight was extremely worried, she knew something was wrong with Neo. She knew he would never do something like this, so Twilight began following Neo wherever he went and she was gonna find out what was happening to him.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 The Evil Inside

My Little Pony: The Enemy Within

Chapter 2

The Evil Inside

Neo was walking into Ponyville and he had become evil because of the necklace he was wearing, and there's no telling what he will do to anypony who gets in his way. Neo walked into Sugarcube Corner and he looked around at everything in there with displeasure. Neo began throwing things around and tearing up the place. Cakes, cupcakes and muffins were thrown everywhere and the entire place was a mess.

Then Pinkie Pie came in and saw Neo throwing everything around. She couldn't believe he was doing this, but before she could say anything, Neo left the place. Pinkie Pie began to cry at the site of her messed up bakery. Then Twilight came in and asked Pinkie Pie what happened, Pinkie Pie said that Neo destroyed her bakery, Twilight said that something was happening to Neo and they had to stop him before he does anything else. Then Twilight and Pinkie Pie ran out of the bakery and followed Neo.

Next Neo went to Rarity's boutique, there, he cut up and ripped up dresses that she was working on, but he left before Rarity showed up, and when she did, she was distraught over the mutilated dresses that she had been working so hard on. Twilight and Pinkie Pie showed up and told Rarity what was happening and Rarity agreed to help them stop Neo.

Then Neo flew up in the air, he flew over to Cloudsdale, he grabbed some rain clouds and dragged them across the sky until they were hovering over Ponyville. Then it rained in Ponyville like a hurricane. It rained so much, gardens were flooded, outside stands were ruined, and everypony ran around, trying to get out of the rain.

Then Rainbow Dash came over and she pulled the rain clouds out from over Ponyville and then it stopped raining over Ponyville. Everypony wondered what was going on and didn't know where the rain clouds had come from. Twilight met up with the rest of her friends and told them what was happening to Neo and what he had been doing. Rainbow Dash wanted to stop Neo, but Twilight said they would have to do this in a rational way since Neo wasn't himself. Twilight was beginning to think that the only pony who could help Neo was Princess Luna.

Twilight told her friends to stay in Ponyville and keep an eye on Neo while she flies to Canterlot and tells Princess Luna about what's happened to Neo. And so Twilight flew out of Ponyville and was on her way to Canterlot Castle while the other ponies stayed behind in Ponyville to see if they could stop Neo from doing more bad things.

When Twilight arrived at Canterlot Castle, she went straight to Princess Luna and told her what was happening to Neo. Luna was distraught by the news and couldn't believe it, she knew deep down in her heart that Neo would never do things like this. But Twilight said that something must be affecting him and making him act this way because he looks so different. Luna said she loves Neo and he is her husband, and it will be her duty to save him from himself.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Neo vs Neo

My Little Pony: The Enemy Within

Chapter 3

Neo vs. Neo

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Neo was throwing rocks through Applejack's barn, then Neo encountered the Cutie Mark Crusaders and he intimidated and bullied them. Now the crusaders were afraid of Neo and they ran away.

Then Twilight came back to Ponyville with Princess Luna. They saw Neo and landed near him, Luna saw what Neo had become and she knew she was going to have to use her magic to save him from himself. Luna closed her eyes and her horn glowed. Neo stopped what he was doing, he began to hear female voices telling him to stop what he was doing and to fight the evil inside him. Neo ran away, trying to resist the voices, Neo ran to the town square and he screamed in agony.

The Ponyville ponies stayed out of his way and watched him, then a light came from Neo and Neo good side came out. The ponies couldn't believe it, there were now 2 Neo's. One Neo was dark and was the one who was causing trouble in town and the other was Neo wearing his white hockey mask and he was the good Neo. They looked at each other and the bad Neo seemed to be annoyed by the site of the good Neo.

Bad Neo walked over to good Neo, he glared at him and he sucker-punched him. Good Neo fell to the ground and Bad Neo picked him up and threw him into a Ponyville statue. Good Neo crashed down on the statue and was wounded. The Ponyville ponies were watching everything and they were horrified by this fight, even the Cutie Mark Crusaders were watching and they were mesmerized by the fight as well.

Then good Neo got up, bad Neo saw him and got angry. He wanted to get rid of good Neo, then bad Neo flew over to good Neo. Neo stood where he was and was prepared for whatever bad Neo was going to throw at him. Then Bad Neo punched Neo, sending him flying and crashing into the wall of a Ponyville house. Bad Neo laughed at the site of good Neo's injuries, then good Neo got up and said, "Is that all you got you cocksucker." Bad Neo said, "Oh yeah, let's see what you got, come on mother fucker."

Then good Neo came at bad Neo, he did a shadow kick and sent bad Neo flying through the air. Bad Neo fell against a unicorn statue and was impaled by the horn of the statue. But then bad Neo got back up and he came at good Neo with a piece of the statue and he beat him with it. Then bad Neo picked up good Neo and said, "You always wanted to fly Anderson, well, now's your chance."

Then bad Neo threw good Neo across the air, but Rainbow Dash caught him and took him back over to bad Neo to keep the fight going. Princess Luna and Twilight were watching the fight as well, Twilight said, "Shouldn't we try to help him." Luna protested and said, "No Twilight Sparkle, this is his fight."

Then good Neo and bad Neo faced each other, a voice said, "Round 1... FIGHT!" And they began fighting each other. They did martial arts moves and fought to the death. But sadly, bad Neo seemed to be winning. Bad Neo took good Neo to the ground and was about to finish him off until good Neo kicked him off of him. Good Neo got up and he was bleeding pretty bad, then bad Neo kicked him in the face and good Neo fell to the ground.

Then bad Neo picked up good Neo by the legs and dragged him across the square. The town ponies were starting to think that they were about to lose the human friend they loved so much and this evil version of him was actually going to win. But then good Neo kicked bad Neo off of him and good Neo ripped the necklace off of bad Neo's neck.

Then good Neo grabbed bad Neo by the neck. It seemed like good Neo was choking bad Neo, but Neo was using the power of his pure love element to eliminate bad Neo. Bad Neo got weaker as long as good Neo put more pure love energy into him. Finally, bad Neo disappeared and he was defeated.

The town ponies cheered that good Neo had won and they finally got their true friend back. Everypony came over to Neo and congratulated him for defeating his bad self. Neo's friends came over and they all surrounded him with hugs, grateful that Neo was okay and he was back. Even the Cutie Mark Crusaders were happy he won and they knew he was back, the crusaders gave him hugs as well. Twilight said thanks to Princess Luna, Neo was back, Luna came over and hugged her husband, thankful that he was okay.

Everypony forgave Neo for all the bad things his bad self did to the town and Neo said he would gladly help fix everything. Twilight wondered how this all happened in the first place, Neo took a look at the necklace and saw that it was a satanic star pentagram, and the evil energy in it was what brought out the evil in him and caused him to do these bad things. Twilight asked him where he got it and Neo said he got in from a strange figure in a black cloak, he also mentioned that the figure appeared to be human. Twilight thought for a second and she had a feeling she might know who was behind this.

Meanwhile, back on earth in the city of Detroit. A young Hispanic teenage girl learned of what happened to Neo, it was the notorious Sally Sommers alias Sunset Shimmer who had tried to get Neo to become evil. Upset by the failure, she said, "I knew it, the satanic star wasn't enough, it should have killed him, and what did it do, it just made him evil and now he's back to being his true self." She hit a wall and said, "Well this isn't over yet, I will soon destroy Equestria and all those pathetic little ponies."

Then Sally went into a dark room and she opened a closet and knelled down to look at something in the closet. She was looking at a hydrogen bomb, she smiled and said, "It's time to begin our operation, very soon, I will have permanent access to Equestria and my gang and I will destroy Equestria and those ponies. It's time to round up the gang." Then Sally pulled out a cellphone and made a phone call, when it answered, she said, "Girls, it's time to begin our operation."

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
